A Very Weasley Detentioin
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Fred and George create a swamp in the school kitchens Ron is seen on the scene too. So all three Weasley brothers are given detention.


**Hey everyone. I'm back with another story for the Film Festival. This is for the dialogue of 'I can't believe you can't get me out of this' and the plot of serving detention. It's a bit Weasley family fluf again. Gotta love the Weasley fluff. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Do you think we'll be cleaning up the trophy room this time Gred?" George whispered to his twin brother as the two walked ahead of their brother Ron.

"Maybe they'll send us out to the Forbidden Forrest like they did Ron in his first year, Forge," said Fred.

"What do you think, Ron?" they both asked their younger brother as he trailed behind them with Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes at the two of them whispering excitedly about this detention. This was all Fred and George's fault and he intended to let Professor McGonagall know that. He had absolutely nothing to do with this.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," he whispered to Hermione as they neared the Transfiguration classroom. "We both know I had nothing to do with what happened. That was all Fred and George's fault. It's not f..."

"That will be enough of that, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "You may leave now, Miss Granger."

Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione as she walked off with a shrug. He turned back to where McGonagall stood. He hadn't seen her walk out of the classroom. In human or cat form.

"So," said Fred.

"What is our punishment this time?" George finished for him.

Ron watched the hopeful looks of his twin brothers as they looked to Professor McGonagall for their punishment. He knew that the look on her face meant it wasn't going to be an easy one.

"You three have a full day ahead of you," McGonagall told them. "You will start out your day by helping Professor Snape by cleaning out all of the first year cauldrons."

"All of them?" Ron moaned. That was at least fifty if not more cauldrons that they had to scrub.

"Yes. All of them, Mr. Weasley," she scolded. "And then you help go and help Professor Filtwick gather the feathers from today's Charms class. I'm sure you remember the summoning spell lesson from first year. And after that you come back here and clean up the parrot droppings from today's fifth year Transfiguration class."

"Parrot droppings?" cried all three Weasleys at once.

"Yes," McGonagall continued. "And then you will head down to kitchens and help Mr. Filch clean up the mess the three of you made."

Ron raised his hand.

"I know, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "You claim you weren't there. But I believe you were there. So off you go. Professor Snape is expecting you now."

Ron trudged off after Fred and George who were complaining about their punishment as they went.

"Can you believe that?" Fred asked bitterly.

"Why can't we get any of the fun punishments?" George whined. "I mean Ron, Harry, and Hermione sneak out and they get sent to the Forbidden Forrest. We put a small swamp in the kitchen and we get all this."

Ron snorted. "Harry, Hermione, and me only visited Hagrid. We never put a swamp in the kitchens because that could cause food poisoning or something."

"Still it's not fair."

"Life is not fair," Professor Snape sneered as they approached his classroom. "You are fifteen minutes late." He held up a hand as they all went to explain. "I don't want to hear it. Get to work." He opened the door and motioned them in.

Ron trudged into the room as the twins followed still complaining about their lot in life. He went over to the first dirty cauldron and then face palmed himself. This student must be this years Neville. Poor kid burned the potion to the cauldron.

"Looks like it's going to be a long day," he sighed as he started to scrub away at the cauldron.

Fred and George looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on," he chided them. "Best get on with it. Or McGonagall will give us more to do."

With that said they spent the next two to three hours scrubbing and scrapping all kinds of burned on gunk off the first year cauldrons. And then Snape got them to most of the second year cauldrons too.

"That will be all for today," said Snape in a voice that conveyed how annoyed by them he actually was. "Professor Flitwick is outside waiting to escort you to his classroom."

Upon exiting the classroom they found short Professor waiting for them. He didn't seem put out in the least or at least it looked that way to Ron. He smiled as he waved them over and told them to follow him.

"I thought I would have to clean up after the lesson by myself," he explain. "And then Minerva offered your assistance. Thank you very much gentlemen."

Ron didn't want to tell the Professor that this wasn't exactly where any of them wanted to be right now. Or that he would rather be watching Harry practice Quiddich while he chatted with Hermoine.

"It's our pleasure," said Fred and George together.

They must be used to detention helping some teacher or other clean up after their class. Ron listened on as his brothers and their teacher had a nice little chat about how the Quiddich season was going. And who they thought was going to win the House cup. Upon reaching the Charms classroom Professor Flitwick followed them in. And unlike Snape he actually helped them pick up the assorted feather flung about the room. And they finished early.

"I'll give you guys a little bit of a break," he told them. "Minerva isn't expecting you until much later. So do whatever you want to."

Ron felt a little dubious about this. Maybe this was some kind of test that Professor McGonagall had set for them. He watched as Fred and George broke out a game of Exploding Snaps and started to play.

"Do you want to play the winner, Ron?" asked Fred.

"No," said Ron. "I'll play later."

"Professor Flitwick?" George asked turning to their teacher who answered with a nod.

The spent the next hour playing Exploding Snaps with Ron watching. And then there was a sharp rap at the door. Professor Flitwick walked as Fred and George cleaned up the game.

"Professor McGonagall," said Professor Flitwick opening the door.

"Professor Flitwick, I'm sure the Weasleys were most helpful," she answered him.

"Of course they were. Thank you Minerva."

"Your welcome Fillius."

With that said McGonagall motioned them to follow her back to the Transfiguration classroom. Ron's heart fell with each and every step he took towards the classroom. He didn't want to know what Professor McGonagall meant by Parrot droppings. But he knew he was about to find out. He watched in horror as the door was opened and he saw that the floor looked much like the floor of the owlry.

"You have to be kidding me?" Ron yelled grabbing his hair.

"No. I'm not kidding you, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "I will be back in two hours and this will hopefully be taken care of by then."

Ron walked over to one of the mops and bucket sets and began to get to work. A few minutes later he looked over at Fred and George who were whispering over their buckets and mops. He huffed in annoyance.

"You guys are supposed to be helping too," he hissed.

They finished whatever they were whispering about and the mops and buckets began to move of their own accord. Ron rolled his eyes as he knew McGonagall would find out about this.

"I think your supposed to be doing this manually," he told his brothers.

"How is she going to know?" Fred asked as he and George shared a high five.

Ron rolled his eyes and began cleaning the half of the room that he had claimed as his. The mops and buckets that belonged to Fred and George cleaned the other half of the room getting done much faster than Ron. They went to come on to his side but he chided them off.

"Oh, come on, Ron," called George. "Have a little fun."

Ron shook his head and continued on with his work. He was almost finished when Professor McGonagall came back to find him the only one working.

"Almost finished, Professor," he told her as he finished up.

"Mr. Filch has finished taking care of the swamp in the kitchens," Professor McGonagall told them. "You are free to go, Ron Weasley. But I will be seeing you tomorrow, Fred and George Weasley."

Ron smirked to himself as he heard his brothers groan about their bad luck on the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He would have one hell of a story to tell Harry and Hermione when he got back.

 **There you have it A Very Weasley Detention. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
